Incarnadine Tears
by Caelustis
Summary: [SasuNaru] Years have passed since Sasuke returned, but Naruto has disappeared and is believed to be dead. On the day of the festival, Sasuke spots Naruto, but is it really him? This blonde, blue eyed boy doesn't seem to know him at all! Chapter five up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Naruto and friends are not mine!

I suck at foot volleyball

I watched the final episode and movie of FMA and I _cried_!

-

Shikamaru let out a puff of smoke before coughing harshly, injuring his throat. Ino frowned and looked over at him "God, Shikamaru. You really got to stop smoking, you know? I don't want you to keel over and die half way through a mission."

Shikamaru shook his head "Nah, not going to. This is my memory of Asuma-sensei. I feel more relaxed this way, because it feels like he's still here. Anyways, I'm too lazy to use so much concentration and work to quit. You know how I am."

Ino sighed and smiled "You never change. How long has it been since he passed away? Weren't we about sixteen at the time? Four years ago, I think. Even though you haven't changed, a lot of other things have."

A moment of silence passed by them. She was right, a lot had changed. Ever since that day.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and lay down on the grass "Things _have_ gotten a lot quieter, huh? Tsunade-sama is still trying keep things lively and everybody working and all but… without him it's just not the same is it?"

Ino let out a small laugh "Yeah. It seems so empty without that blonde-haired kid. I didn't think it'd actually happen though. Out of all people, too. I always believed he'd go on, always that iron-will to survive and then…" A warm liquid welled up at her eyes "I don't want to believe it. I know he's still out there!"

Shikmaru opened his eye closest to Ino and glanced at her and then at the sky again "You're not the only one. We all do, Ino… we all do."

"It's hard to believe. That Uzumaki Naruto was killed by a supporter of the Akatsuki."

-

A group of people sat down at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the village of Konoha. They smirked down at the people in the village, acting as if they were small ants in a colony.

"So, when exactly do we plan to do this?"

"Starts tomorrow, when the festival takes place and we can pretend we're just travelers. The full plan starts in a week or two, depending how long it takes for us to set up."

"Well, most of us can pretend we're travelers. They ought to remember you, kid." One of them said, glancing over at a younger boy.

"They may remember me but I don't remember them. I lost a big chunk of my memory, remember? What does it matter anyways?"

"It doesn't. Just as long as you remember how to fight we don't care. We're gonna come in with a bang! They ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

"Yes, but you're forgetting we're a smaller group, and they are an entire village. Also they have their Anbu."

"I wouldn't worry too much. We'll be able to destroy them either way."

"You're awfully enthusiastic about this, considering you had connections with Konoha. Aren't you afraid you might kill some of your old buddies?"

"It doesn't matter either way, orders are orders. Besides, I don't remember any of them to feel guilty about it." The boy replied and turned around "Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't want to fall asleep on the job tomorrow. Later."

-

Sasuke frowned as the light crept onto his face. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted towards his window, concentrating on the small crack between his curtains. It was morning and he was tired beyond belief. He didn't want to wake up but he had to, he had no choice, other wise Tsunade would have his head. Frankly, he liked it where it was.

He rose up and sighed. Another morning, another day and still no sign of Naruto. He tried everyday to find clues of Naruto's whereabouts, the guilt was a heavy weight on his chest. Slowly, the idea of Naruto's death began to make it's way into his mind, he didn't want to believe it but he knew it was possible.

H dressed himself and headed out without even eating anything. He found himself easting less and less, you could tell he had lost weight. Even so, he still had the air of elegance around him. He was still the village heart throb and he _still_ had so much damn attention.

As he walked down the dirty road, he noticed Sakura heading towards him. Sakura had matured a lot over the years. She was no longer the fangirl of Sasuke's that she used to be, she was a grown adult and she had a lover. "Sasuke! You really need to eat! You've lost so much weight. Are you sick?"

No response. Sasuke felt that there was no reason to answer. A pointless question.

"Oh. Sorry." She replied before casting her eyes down onto the ground solemnly. She hesitated before speaking again "You know Sasuke… you really need to move on."

The raven-haired before scowled at her "Whatever. I have to work to do." He vanished, obviously he did not want to speak of the subject any further. It hurt Sakura to see him like this. Not because she loved him, because he was her friend. He was like her brother.

The day seemed to pass over him in a second. He had no recollection of the events that had occurred that day. He was on his bed, gazing out the window. It was night and fireworks were shot into the air. He tugged off his day clothes and slipped on a yukata before heading out. He didn't particularly want to be at the festival, but it was an important day for Konoha. Something like tradition.

He slowly made his way past the crowds. The chatter was deafening, the area filled with people. Stands of all sorts lay in wait for customers to come by. If he had passed by someone he knew, he didn't know it, nor did they, probably because they were too distracted with the things happening around them.

His dark obsidian eyes twitched after catching a glance of a nest of blonde hair. Almost completely out of instinct, he began to push his way hurriedly through the crowds. As he drew closer, he could see a blonde in a yukata more clearly. He drew closer and closer and grabbed hold of the person's hand. The person turned around and blue eyes met black.

"Naruto…?"

-

OH EM GEE! Cliffhanger:O

Anyways. My grammar and writing skills suck as usual but what the heck. I had fun writing it.

Comment! No Flame! Yesh! Cookies for people who comment!

Dansh with Hypello yesh…?


	2. Reunion?

Disclaimer:

Naruto and friends are not mine.

I hated the ending for Ouran Host Club.

I have a hamster named Yuki.

-

"Naruto…?"

Sasuke was in utter disbelief. There was Naruto, standing right before him. Naruto had surely changed over the years. He was taller now, no more than about an inch shorter than Sasuke himself. His hair was more tamed and curved around his face nicely. He also had an air of maturity around him. None the less, he still had his smaller frame and whisker marks on his cheeks. He also had the same blue eyes, but somehow they seemed different. They weren't happy, they seemed… empty.

Sasuke smiled, but it soon fell as he heard the words that came out from the blonde's mouth "Who are you?"

He was about to speak but stopped after hearing the shriek from nearby. He turned to see Sakura and the others heading towards them. "It's Naruto!" He could hear her say.

"What?! No way!" Came the response.

"N-Naruto? H-He's a-a-alive?"

They crowded around the blonde, before bombarding him with questions. Sasuke simply watched with sad eyes as the center of attraction quivered with anger. The boy couldn't take it and he finally yelled "Would you all shut up?!" He scowled angrily at the people around him "Who the hell are you guys?" He asked in an irritated tone.

The crowd's excitement fell and Sakura stepped up and asked hesitantly "D-don't you… remember us?"

The blonde frowned "Why would I? I've never met you people before." He folded his arms and shrugged "You must have mistaken me for someone else." He said before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"But… aren't you… Naruto?" Sakura asked in desperation. She didn't want to hear those words, not from him. After so many years of working together with them, why did he not remember?

He stopped and turned his body slightly, enough to be able to look at their sad faces. "I am Naruto. Just not the one you know." He replied simply before resuming his walk.

Sakura fell on her knees, Ino and Hinata tried their best to comfort her. She felt horrible. No. She felt angry. She rose up, gripping onto a stone as she did so. In utter frustration she tossed it at him "You IDIOT!"

Unexpectedly, Naruto dodged it, vanishing from the place he once was. He reappeared in front of Sakura in a blink of an eye. He had not only changed in personality, but physically too. He was plenty faster. He grabbed her collar, his eyes full of rage. "Don't toy with me or I'll kill you." He threw her back and Lee managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "I'm warning you, _bitch_." He said coldly before making his leave.

Everyone simply watched as he walked away, Sakura crying in Lee's arms. Those words are the words none of them expected Naruto ever to say. Whoever that person was, he was most certainly not Naruto any longer. Only a person filled with hate.

-

Sasuke sighed as he walked home. He didn't know how many times he had sighed already. It just bothered him that Naruto didn't remember them. Especially out of all people: him.

He couldn't believe Naruto had spoken in such a manner to Sakura. He used to be in love with her and now he calls her by rude names. As he approached his house, he saw something that he didn't expect to see. Naruto was there, standing in front of his home. Naruto slowly shifted his gaze towards Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow. "This your house?"

'Yeah." He replied simply "Why are you here?"

He shrugged "I… don't know. This place just felt… important." He set himself down on the grass.

"I thought you didn't remember anything." Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I don't." He said, not giving the raven-haired boy a second glance.

"I see." Sasuke said quietly. He hesitated before taking another step towards his home. He opened his door and glanced over at Naruto, who stared up at the sky.

Just as he was about to enter he heard the blonde ask "What's your name?"

He paused before answering "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah." Naruto nodded "An Uchiha, eh? Must be tough."

Sasuke listened with interest, deciding to continue on with conversation "Hm? How so?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"You don't have parents, right? I heard from a comrade that they were killed."

"You're right."

"But at least you have friends. You should be alright."

"Yes… I suppose. Though… the friend I cherish most… is gone."

"Hm. That's troublesome."

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"Tell me…" Naruto began.

"Hm?"

"Were you an important person to me?" He asked, he tried to sound serious but you could tell that he was curious.

"…I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh." Nauto frowned "How vague. That doesn't help me at all."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "Help you with what?"

Naruto got up and scratched the back of his head "Nothin'. Anyways… I better get going. I Still need to find a place to stay. Bye." He threw his arms behind his head and started his way down the dirt path but started half way after hearing Sasuke's voice.

"W-wait!" The raven-haired boy called out, a few steps beyond his house.

The blonde looked over at him "What, Uchiha?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pointed at his home behind him "You can stay… here. I have empty rooms and… It'd be nice to have guests. It's been a while since I've had any of them."

Naruto let his arms fall to his side and he shrugged "Sure." He walked back and as he passed Sasuke he hit him lightly on the head and grinned "Just don't try anything smart… teme."

-

Teme…? Didn't Naruto used to call Sasuke, Sasuke-bastard:O Has he remembered something or… or…? Heh. Not gonna say.

Thank you everyone who commented. You get… pocky! Woo! Pock-eh!

Please comment. No flames. Bad. Critics I don't mind, as long as you're gentle. Yes. Gentle.


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer:

Naruto and friends are not mine.

Bad grammar ahead.

Yes.

* * *

_Naruto rose up from his bed and glanced over at Sasuke at the bed beside him. They were returning from a mission but stopped at a nearby inn to rest. Kakashi and Sakura were in separate rooms, they were they only ones stuck in a two bed room. _

_It was late, almost midnight. The moonlight shone over Sasuke's face, making him look more beautiful than he already was. Naruto gave him a sad look and looked out the window. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and went outside. He appeared at the roof of the inn, his arms folded and his back turned to the other figures nearby. He scowled and asked angrily "What do you want?"_

_"Oh. Nothing." One of them replied in an arrogant tone._

_"Team seven. One of the teams who helped annihilate the Akatsuki. Currrent opponent, Uzumaki Naruto." One of them piped up, who was crouching nearby the feet of the first person who spoke._

_"You're the kid who has Kyuubi, ain't ya?" Another person added._

_"What of it?" Naruto snapped back._

_"Eh… nothing but… you'd make a nice collection for us." The others laughed at the comment._

_Naruto became more annoyed from the ring of laughter "Who the hell are you?"_

_"Well Kyuubi holder…" The figure paused and as he did so, Naruto turned around to look at them "We're supporters of the Akatsuki and were here… for you."_

_Naruto quickly drew a kunai, readying himself for the fight. The others scattered about surrounding him. Naruto smirked and said "Quite a few of you and only one of me. This is going to be one hell of a fight."_

_"No joke about that kid. After we're done with you, that Uchiha's next!"_

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke woke up to the sounds of metal clashing and movements of people going about. He froze stiff for a moment, listening to the commotion. He could hear voices momentarily but then they stopped. He quickly turned towards Naruto's bed and realized it was empty. Out of alarm, he looked out the window. His eyes widened. There was the moon, full and beautiful with a crimson colour, almost as if it were stained with blood. Underneath, he could vaguely see a group of figures and in that group a lifeless body lay in one of their arms. He squinted and to his horror there was Naruto. He tossed his sheets aside and screamed "NARUTO!"_

* * *

Sasuke quickly rose up and gasped for air. He wiped the sweat from his face. A nightmare. No, it was a flashback. His dream was an event of the past when Naruto… had supposedly been killed. Sasuke glanced over beside him. The sheets were neatly folded by the pillow. Naruto had left already. He let out a sigh and then glanced over at the window. He was relieved Naruto was alive but disappointed as well, because of the fact Naruto could not remember them and because of the fact Naruto wasn't what he used to be. It seemed strange but Naruto seemed to act more like Sasuke's old self, dark and always keeping to himself. The Uchiha hated it. He despised it.

He recollected his thoughts on the events that had occurred the day before. He stared up at the ceiling, his hand behind him, supporting him as he leaned back. He began to pick out things that seemed strange 'Hm… Wait. Naruto didn't believe us earlier that we knew him… so how come he asked me questions about his past? Also, he mentioned the word 'comrade'. Is he traveling with someone? Wait, of course he knows he's been here before… probably just felt agitated for the fact all these people that he's forgotten about bombarded him with questions…' He scowled at his thoughts. This was surely a mystery and he wanted to find out what was up and for what reason Naruto had come here if he really had no reason to.

Sasuke rose up and scratched his head as he let out a sigh. He wasn't sure whether or not Naruto's return was such a good thing anymore. He was happy that Naruto was alive but he was pained to know that the blonde boy had completely forgotten everything about him and everyone else. Naruto wasn't the person he knew anymore. He was someone… completely different. The disappointment flowed through his whole body as he went to change into his shinobi clothing. He left his yukata for when the night would fall, until then he needed to do some work.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha village. Hundreds of people filled the streets, both locals and travelers alike. During events like this, Konoha would be the most vulnerable with everybody out just to enjoy themselves. Though so far, the only thing strange that had happened was Naruto's return but he wouldn't do anything… would he?

Naruto had waken up before the sun had risen. He didn't even leave a 'thank you' to the raven-haired boy. He was in a new set of clothing. Like Sasuke, he would wear his yukata only at night. He stood on a cliff over-looking Konoha, he taken great caution not to be seen as he did so. "Do you plan to just stand there and watch me all-day, Shiro?" He said aloud, still staring off to the distance.

In response to his words, a chuckle could be heard and then the rustling of leaves. A figure jumped off from a tree and landed on the ground a few meters away from Naruto, but still remained in the shadows as he asked, "Ah, you knew?"

Naruto scowled and turned around to face the figure "Of course. Your presence practically screams out to me. I always know whether or not you're around, same as the others as well."

Shiro chuckled once more and stepped forward, revealing himself "Ah, yes, our group's prodigy. Quite the young ninja aren't you?" Shiro was an interesting man. He looked like he was somewhere in mid-thirties and always bore a smile on his face, he was a rather frightening character "It's been killing me all-night, this question o' mine. How was your walk down memory lane?"

"It was… interesting. Nothing more than that though." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Ah. Meet anyone you know? Or used to, anyways."

"Yes…They practically ambushed me at that. There was one though that I do somewhat remember…" Naruto paused and glanced over at side, his eyes wandering off to the sky.

"Oh? Who is that?"

"The little Uchiha, Sasuke. You know, that one Akatsuki member's little brother. Itachi's little brother. I saw him yesterday and he let me stay at his residence." Naruto replied with a bored tone.

"Oh? An Uchiha, eh? We can use that to our advantage. Manipulate him a bit. Yeah, actually I met him once before. I think he used to care a lot about you, y'know?"

"No… I don't know. Anyways, do as you wish, I'm going to go and due my part of the plan. You should too." Naruto gave him a cold, hard look before vanishing off.

Shiro chuckled "This… is going to be on hell of a time."

* * *

OMG. THIS SUCKED. Oh well. XD. Comments loved. No bashing. No flaming. You get the drill. Be soft critics… I know I'm bad at writing, but this is what it's all about right? Practice! Yes!

Anyways, thanks to all those who have commented and waited for updates. Thank you so much.


	4. Enigmatic

**I n c a r n a d i n E T e a r S**

Omigawd. An update. Woo. Yeah. Caelus is finally inspired to write another grammatically incorrect, terror filled chapter. BRING. IT. ON.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto and co. Simply because I do not have the genius skillz to come up with them.

-

The distant sound of drums thrummed rhythmically in his ears and the scent of sweets and snacks was so heavy he could taste it. Naruto moved his way through the crowd in a yukata once again but a different one this time, thought as much as he felt like he blended in with the other people who attended the festival, he, in fact, stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't because of the colour of his hair and eyes, it was because he looked so perfectly stunning that it looked like he didn't belong.

The humidity and heat of being around so many people made him sweat slightly, his hair clinging perfectly to his face as a result. His cerulean eyes were captivating and his toned skin showed nicely from the clothes he wore that day. Many people stared at him as he passed by and girls giggled like the freaky little fan girls they were. Though, he pretended not to notice it all and he continued to walk about. If he were his old self, he would have been grinning and gloating about but not this Naruto. No. he kept calm and silent as ever. It was almost like looking at Sasuke when he was younger, only a bit more… on the loner side of life.

This didn't go unnoticed either. His many friends… or ex-friends who were scattered about had seen him. Their Naruto, changed, expressionless and unfeeling, it was almost like the apocalypse had come. They already missed him before and now he had returned but… it felt like he hadn't come back at all. He was so very close to them and yet how distant he had become.

Naruto was a different person. He was no longer Naruto Uzumaki but someone entirely different.

--

A woman strode proudly down the street, her assistant by her side in traditional attire, while she remained in her usual casual clothing. He green coat trailed behind her like the people bowing in her wake. Her long blonde hair was tied in the same fashion as it had always been and she looked the same as ever, never changing. She was the Hokage of Konohagakure village as she had been for the past several years and as she had the highest standing position in the area, there was no news that didn't reach her ea and one piece of news had peaked her interest.

Tsunade's eyes scanned about, looking for a particular head of hair, more over a particular face. Her assistant, Shizune, seemed quite excited as well. Eventually, they found their person.

'Uzumaki Naruto has returned.' That was what she heard. How much she missed that kid. The young boy she knew that reminded her so much of her brother, it would be wonderful to see him once more. She wondered vaguely of how much he had grown in body, mind and skills. It made her strangely giddy but she managed to maintain her composure.

Her eyes had scanned the crowd and narrowed in on her target. There stood a young boy with a familiar face. The Hokage made her way through the crowd. She reached out her hand and it made contact with the one she wanted. She smiled as did Shizune "Welcome back, Naruto." She had said, her voice pleasant and half expectant for the usual name-calling of 'obaa-chan'.

The young man had turned around and it was indeed naruto in all his glory. He had become quite tall and very handsome. Tsunade almost gaped, but she knew how to maintain her cool but Shizune produced quite the flush. It was quite a surprise to see him in such a way. He had grown quite a bit.

The next part came as a surprise as well. "Ah. Greetings, Hokage-sama." Was the reply and Naruto bowed down respectively. She gaped.

Naruto Uzumaki just treated her politely and with respect. THE Naruto.

What the hell happened?

--

Naruto gave a low bow to his so-called 'superior'. It would have seemed that his old self knew the Hokage of the village he were to destroy. How shockingly convenient.

He stood up and looked up at the woman who had now donned an expression of utter shock. Puzzled, he gave back a look of confusion "Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" He asked, curious as to why she looked at him in such a way. She couldn't have figured out what he was doing, that was for sure. So then why…?

Then she laughed. A nervous laugh but a laugh nonetheless. "My my Naruto, you really have grown. You always used to call me 'Tsunade-obaa-chan' before but now… now look at you. Treating me with good and proper respect. You… you've certainly grown."

The woman at her side simply smiled, a slightly more pleasant one than the Hokage had. Naruto raised n eyebrow at the older woman's comment. "That is certainly strange of me to say such a disrespectful thing. I assure you, it won't happen again." He smiled slightly, the hollowest smile Tsunade had ever seen hat had come from the boy "Well, I don't wish to disturb you any further, Tsunade-sama. I will take my leave now." He gave yet another bow and turned to walk off; leaving two very shocked and confused women who had felt like they had just lost something dear to them.

--

Sasuke was only a bit too lost within his thoughts. He felt horrible. He put Naruto through so much. Too much. Now he knew exactly how the blond had felt when he had left to go to Orochimaru. It felt like he was chasing after him and feeling like it was useless but kept going anyways. His heart hurt unbearably. Perhaps because Naruto was his best friend or perhaps it was something else. It felt like someone was crushing his heart. He wanted to cry.

Cry? No. That was very un-Uchiha like. The young man rose up and let out a heavy sigh before setting out to look for the blond and it was safe to say that proved not to be a difficult task. A head of blonde hair stood out amongst the rest and almost all eyes seemed to be on him. His breath quickened as did his pace and he approached the boy. His hand reached out and grasped tightly onto the toned arm, causing the other to turn around. Cerulean met obsidian.

Sasuke would have thought Naruto had become incapable of producing any emotions of surprise but the shock had been clear on the smaller boy's face. The blue eyes had widened with surprise for a split second but returned to their normal dead state. That was enough to give the Uchiha hope that he could get his friend back. For now, he just had to take things slowly.

"Leaving without saying a word, did you really think I'd let you go with just that, dobe?" The raven-haired boy had said, his eyes narrowing.

Naruto frowned "Why do you care?"

Sasuke's heart throbbed at the question. 'Huh? That's weird.' He thought to himself before replying to the question "Why shouldn't I? Friends look out for each other."

The blond tried to jerk away but he kept a firm grip on his arm. He wasn't going to let him go. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, ready to snap at him but stopped instantly as he met his gaze. A look of pain.

The Uchiha looked like he was going to cry.

--

Naruto's heart missed a beat once he looked back at the taller boy. Then there was a sting of pain. He clutched the cloth where his heart was. Why did his heart hurt so? For some reason, he couldn't bear the sight of the Uchiha. That look on his face…. He looked like he was going to break. Why? Why did he want to reach out and comfort him? This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to have emotion. So then…. What was this?

"Don't leave…"

What?

"Stay by me…. I don't want to lose you too."

Why?

"Naruto… please."

Stop. Stop it.

"I beg you. Please. Remember. Everything."

No. No. Stop it.

"I need you. _We_ need you."

Stop… please. Stop… making…

Naruto ripped his arm free of Sasuke's hold. His eyes brimming with tears. The raven-haired boy bore a look of confusion. The blond gasped for air, his breath heavy and quick. The next thing he knew, he was tearing through the streets of Konoha towards the forest. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away. What was this feeling?

The blonde's pace slowed and he stopped at the edge over-looking the city. He screamed. Screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. Screamed until he collapsed. Drowning. Drowning in his tears.

He hadn't cried in so long.


	5. Turning Point

Ok so… wow. There were more reviews than I had expected. There were a lot more people watching this story now than I expected. I'm excited, really and feel slightly guilty for the super slow updates. So, I though I'd give you another chapter, since I feel happy and strangely very nice. I love you guys 3.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto and co. blahblahblah. Yeah.

--

It was a long night, a very long night. Sasuke had lost it. He had snapped. Why he had suddenly broken down in front of Naruto was beyond him but there was an inexplicable feeling of need for the blond. He wanted him. He needed him. The feeling… it had overwhelmed him. He didn't comprehend it, he didn't understand it. The only thing he knew was that something was going to happen soon. Something big… something terrible was going to occur. He could feel it stirring in the night. The Uchiha prayed silently for the village's safety and… for Naruto's safety.

Sasuke shut is eyes and let out a heavy sigh. The feel of the blonde's skin lingered on his fingertips as if not wanting for him to forget. Haunting him perhaps…. Not letting him go. Perhaps his version of revenge…

Well, if it was, then it was working.

--

Naruto woke from his sleep. To cry until he fell into the grasps of slumber… he hadn't done such a thing in so long. In fact, as far as his memory had gone, he had done nothing of the sort. Though, really, he hadn't done many things for as long as he could remember… like question his life. He never asked himself about his current lifestyle. He simply thought if that was the way things were, he had to go along with it. He never wondered what his life had been like when he was younger. He never wondered how he came to be what he was now. He never questioned that strangely large amount of stamina and charka he had. He never questioned why his wounds healed so fast.

He regretted that he didn't ask such things because now…. The questions were pouring into his mind. Flooding in and making their way to his eyes. It was realization.

No, he still did not recall his previous life but something about the Uchiha had awakened something mysterious in him, a feeling swirling within the pit of his stomach, a feeling that crushed and tore his heart. If he really hadn't met that boy before… then why did his eyes look so desperate so…pained? It didn't make sense to him. How did he come to lose his memory? Why did he leave?

It didn't make sense to him. When there was something that you didn't understand…. The fastest way to comprehend a situation was to find answers.

Naruto rose to his feet and walked, his mind too muddled with questions to notice the careful eyes watching him.

--

The Uchiha drew farther away from the festival and returned to his home seeing no need to venture any further. His groups of fans reluctantly retreating back to the crowds and festivities. Even _they_ knew when to step back.

Sasuke walked slowly to his home and almost like it was déjà vu, there was Naruto sitting there on his porch once more. He paused and stopped from walking, too shocked to see the blond there. His heart had almost stopped.

Anyone would have said it was a picture perfect scene. The two bys looking at each other, with clear surprise on their face oh, but how beautiful they looked with the moon on their faces, clearly showing the ethereal beauty of the two. That could have made heart skip beats… just as theirs did during the time.

The raven-haired boy approached the other carefully, cautiously. His pace was not rushed as much as he wanted to simply run up to the blond. "N-naruto…. What are you doing here?"

The smaller boy drew a quick breath, "W-well… can… can we talk inside, perhaps?" He replied rather weakly. Crying really had taken a toll on him and that was clear even the Uchiha who could see that the once beautiful blue eyes were now clouded and red.

Sasuke held his breath and nodded weakly before walking over to the door and opened it for the other. He then gestured to the inside of his home and Naruto obediently entered.

--

Naruto sat down on a mat that had been laid out for him by Sasuke. He sat down, his fingers fiddling with his sleeve nervously. He had never been nervous before… well not that he could recall anyways.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke had said. Ah… his voice. His pleasant baritone voice… had it sounded so nice before?

Naruto cleared his throat and hesitated before speaking "I'm sorry… about earlier. I'm just… confused. I don't know how to take all of this. Never before have I… ever acted in such away in my life, it's all very new to me. Well, sort of. I want to ask you… was I ever important to you, before?"

He was afraid to look up but his eyes slowly rose up to see the expression on the taller boy's face. He bit his lip as he saw the other's expression had not changed but then… Sasuke smiled. A kind smile. A crooked one but a beautiful smile nonetheless. He almost melted at the sight of it.

"Yes… you were…. You were very important to me." He had said. He then paused once more but then his face changed into a rather strange look "No… that's not it."

Naruto's heart stopped. 'No…?'

--

Sasuke looked over at the other boy and saw that he may have misunderstood what he had said. Though, that wasn't he meant. When he fell silent… it was because he had realized something…. Something he should have known long ago. "No… you're still important to me."

"What do you…?"

"That should be obvious, dobe." He chuckled lightly "I love you."

Silence.

More silence.

Naruto didn't reply and Sasuke felt simply like the he was drowning in the silence but he didn't really want to say anymore. Maybe he was staying quiet because he simply didn't want to hurt his feelings. His smile diminished and he looked at the ground "Sorry… That only causes you more trouble, doesn't it? Just forget about-"

"You are a moron."

The taller boy's heart leapt at the blonde's voice. He almost choked. "W-what?"

"Why…? Why of all times you choose to say such things to me _**now**_? You've already gotten me confused and no… I'm not sure about anything any more. I look for answers here and with that statement all you've given me are more questions!" Naruto had said in between cries and breaths.

Sasuke looked over at him. What was _that_ supposed to mean? He couldn't tell if that was some form of rejection or… words of acceptance. Why did he have to say things like that? God. He was crying. He just wanted to… to touch him.

The Uchiha stepped forward and bent down towards the smaller boy and drew closer. The blonde looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face.

"Sorry…" Had been the whisper before lips connected into a soft kiss.

--

haha… I've been pondering whether I should change the rating. Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Depends how perverted I'm feeling.

So anyways, I was thinking of re-writing the first few chapters. I was thinking it but I'm not sure. Later on maybe when I finish a few more chapters… or when I finish the story. Yeah… maybe when I finish the story so people don't have to suffer even more lack of updates because I re-writing old crap, sound good don't it?


	6. Fallen

So, yeah. Another update. I'm on the slightly perverted side of life so it's not exactly the most innocent chapter ever. Not smutty either though, I assure you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't know why I do this every time but…. I do not own Naruto and co. I am simply manipulating them to my own sick needs.

--

Naruto didn't resist. He was shocked but he did nothing. Sasuke had been surprised by him as well and pulled back but his face still close to the other, his eyes searching for some sort of emotion. Why didn't he shy away from him? Was he not upset?

"S-sasuke…" Came the voice, barely audible it was but it had reached his ears. The smaller boy wasn't crying anymore. His eyes no longer misty from tears but instead replaced with a look of yearning.

Sasuke took that as acceptance. Besides, as much as he wanted to stop himself…. He just couldn't.

The Uchiha's hand rose up and touched Uzumaki's face delicately and kissed him once more, taking in his scent, his taste and the feel of his skin. As his mouth worked against Naruto, who seemed all to willing to be taken away, his hand trailed from the blond's soft head of hair and down to his back. He pressed in against him, his body simply acting on impulse but he couldn't help himself.

It had seemed like the past events were all just a bad dream. He had almost completely forgotten about them as he was losing himself in the moment.

His lips left from the other's and went to trail down from his cheek and down his neck as they lay down in a mess on the ground. Naruto blushed a rather unnatural looking colour and moaned from the contact. Hips ground together. Passionate kisses met the feel of delicate skin. Minds grew muddled and becoming more and more lost in a sea of emotions. It was a night they would never forget.

--

Sasuke had been beautiful. Pale skin that glowed under the moonlight. Hazy black yet loving eyes. It was a sight that could have left Naruto breathless. The Uchiha could have said the same to him. They were both very much beautiful creatures and they shone even more as they fell more in more in love.

It had been strange. All he had ever thought was that Sasuke had been a nuisance. Simply an obstacle in his life but something had awoken in him. A flash of a memory. It had lasted barely a second but it was enough for him to know. Sasuke had been important to him too. Practically his life. Why he was, he didn't know. Why he had the feeling of need for the raven-haired boy was beyond him. Still, he could feel it. He could tell from the way they touched. He could tell from the way they said each other's names.

Their naked bodies entwined and seat rolling off their bodies, it was like all their worries had simply disappeared. Yet they both knew very well that it wouldn't stay that way. How they wished they were wrong….

Too bad they were right.

--

The blonde stirred. His eyelashes flickered a bit before fully opening to the sight before him. There lay his love beside him, sleeping peacefully as beautiful as ever. Perhaps even more so now. He rose up, no longer lying in their dirt. The young man picked his belongings and changed into his clothes once more as he prepared to leave. Before exiting the home of the Uchiha, he planted one last fleeting kiss upon his forehead. He smiled and left. He was in for a long day.

Naruto stepped outside and barely a few steps away from the porch he had met trouble. "Shiro."

A laugh. A frightening and haunting laugh. "Well, well about time you noticed me. I was wondering when that'd be. Originally I had planned to barge in on your moment but I thought it'd be slightly ruse to disturb you. Besides, you were too busy at that moment to actually trouble yourself with me."

The blonde's eyes widened and he looked over at the shadows in horror "You… you were there?"

A figure emerged from the side of the house and there appeared the same smiling figure. The smile was not kind. Not at all. "Of course. You of all people should know there's always someone watching."

The younger boy snarled, and glared at the man "Don't you dare touch him."

Shiro snickered "'Don't you dare touch him'" he echoed "You know you said the very same thing once and now you're going to do the exact same thing. Sacrifice for him."

Naruto growled, his expression growing darker "What nonsense are you spouting?"

Another laugh. How that laughter angered him. "Do you really thing we're going to let him go in peace? No doubt you wanted to talk about leaving the group and betray us? Now that my dear Naruto, is nonsense."

The blonde flinched.

"You see, I'm going to make you another deal, just like the one I made you years ago. The one that got you where you are now. If you do not comply…. Well let's just say I don't think your dear Sasuke will be able to take all of us on."

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto had said, his eyes and mind filled with horror.

"Oh, but I would. Though you see, he will go unharmed because I'm almost certain you will agree to my deal. We'll let your beloved go unharmed…. **as long as you continue your task**."

No.

"Sasuke will be left unharmed. of course he'll have a feeling of betrayal knowing you are the one destroying his only home as well as friends."

Why?

"Though, he'll be alive and that's what you want?"

Please.

"Well…?"

A pause. The blonde was now staring at the ground, a look of defeat on his face. "Fine."

Shiro smiled, a satisfied smile "Glad to hear it." He had said and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Naruto didn't move and to Sasuke this had been good, not realizing just how unfortunate he really was.

The Uchiha walked over to the blonde with a smile on his face "Hey… dobe. You could have waited for me to get up you know…" he said to his love with a soft gentle voice. He reached his hand out and touched his shoulder only to get a reaction he never expected.

Naruto turned to look at him with the most repulsed and pained look on his face he had ever seen "_**Don't touch me**_." Was the words that were spat at the raven-haired boy. The blonde turned, running and vanishing. He left.

He left leaving behind a broken heart.

--

Aaangst. D:

Want more chapters? Review!


	7. the Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** You should know this by now…. Naruto and friends are not mine. Only the bad guys are. Ha.

--

It wasn't understandable. The whole entire situation was something that could not be comprehended. Everything that had happened… Did it mean nothing? Was it a lie, or maybe perhaps, a dream? To Sasuke, it was simply a slap on the face. He stared dumbly at the back of the boy who walked away, completely unaware of the truly pained expression on the others face. He was unaware of the events that would occur next. He was unaware of the actions the one he loved would take to keep him alive. He was unaware of every thought running through Naruto's head that moment.

That day, it was like having a good dream and waking up to a nightmare. The feeling was mutual between the two of them in so many ways, but of course, it wasn't like they knew of it… especially not Sasuke. The raven-haired boy felt like all his energy was sucked from him. His knees wobbled until they collapsed underneath him, his clothes digging into the dirt. His eyes blurred and tears poured down his cheeks. His head hung, he gritted his teeth, the pain too numbing that he hardly noticed it was beginning to rain. He screamed. Screamed into he couldn't scream anymore. Screamed until his throat throbbed and he lost his voice. Screamed until he lost consciousness. Screamed until someone came to his aid.

He couldn't take it. He was in love.

--

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she stared out the window. She had been walking around and darted over to the raven-haired boy's place in an instant the moment she heard his voice. She could recognize it anywhere, because after all, she had been in love with him once. A long time ago when she had been young a foolish but she still had been in love nonetheless. Now, she had a lover and was in a good relationship and she considered Sasuke as one of her best friends, it was a given that she would feel pained to se him in such a state.

The young woman glanced over at the other, noticing his eyes red around the edges. He had been crying, it was obvious despite the downpour. It was also obvious for the reason why. Long ago, she noticed it and it was the very reason she gave up. She noticed the look of affection in his eyes and the kind, beautiful smiles he gave; she noticed how they were meant for only one person and that person not being her. Those loving expressions were for no one other but an energetic, caring blond boy: Naruto.

The girl knew very well that Sasuke had not one noticed himself doing such things but she on the other hand, was much more observant on such things. The two of them had a connection that tied them together, an eternal bond that would never break. Regardless of the memory loss of Naruto, his feelings still remained no doubt and sooner or later, he would have discovered them.

She guessed that he had and something was keeping them apart. Whatever it was… no, whoever it was, they would surely not get away with it. She would hunt them down to the ends of the Earth and destroy them. Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers to her and there was absolutely no way she would let that person keep them apart. She did love them as a lover would another but she loved them as family. Family and friends watched each other's backs and she would watch theirs. For many years, they watched hers and defended her, saving her life and protecting her. Now, it was her turn to help besides just standing on the sidelines.

Sakura gripped her hand into a tight fist and scowled before looking down at the figure in the bed, looking weaker than he had ever been before. She stood from her seat and left the house. She needed to find Naruto.

--

Always, always, Naruto found himself in a never-ending cycle. There he was again; shying away from the society he wanted to be a part of once again. He couldn't stand it. Surely there was something he could do… but no. There wasn't even a glimmer of hope. There was no way he could end this in a good way. He could take them on and sacrifice himself but then… even that was no enough. He was powerful himself but all of them together would surely be more powerful than he could ever hope to be.

The blond sighed and leaned against a tree deep within the forest surrounding Konoha. It was a place he remembered. A place full of memories. Good memories. A place where he had spent time with his 'family' if he could recall. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sai… ah, there were so many names. If only he remembered them earlier. If only he could recall before getting himself mixed up in such a mess.

Naruto turned around and traced his fingers around the names carved into it's bark and sighed once more, this one being heavier than the last. More tired… and… weak.

Just as his fingertips traced the last word, a noise alerted him. Someone was there. He turned into a fighting position and pulled a kunai out. His stayed silent, detecting any other sounds. He waited… and waited. Then, there was a sudden blur of movement and the next thing he knew he was back flips, dodging the barrage of shuriken aimed at him. He growled "Who's there?!" he yelled out, his eyes searching, then to his surprise, the figure appeared, almost too willing.

Blue eyes caught hold of the shocking colour of pink and his eyes widened "H-haruno-san."

The girl stepped forward and smiled slightly "'Haruno-san'? What's that all about? And since when you were so good at being alert? You've really changed in so many ways…"

The blond lowered his stance and watched the girl carefully "Sakura-san…" He mouthed carefully, unsure if those were the proper words.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Yes, that's right. You've really become different but…" Her face darkened and she barred her teeth and charged at him. Before, Naruto could even react, she punched him straight in the face "You're still a MORON!!!"

The boy went flying and his back hit against a tree. He leaned against the wood for support and held his cheek, his expression reading only of pure shock. "What are you…?"

"After all these years, you come back and you make Sasuke-kun CRY?! Who do you think you are? Are you stupid? Tell me why you're acting like this!"

Naruto scowled and spit out some blood from his mouth and shifted from his spot, turning his body slightly to prepare himself to walk away "it's none of your business…" he muttered as he took a step forward only to find himself slammed against the bark of the tree once more, Sakura bundling up the collar of his clothes within her hand. Her eyes ferocious and angered. She wasn't going to let this slide, he could tell.

"Don't fuck with me. This is my business, you little turd. I'm not going to let you deal with your problems alone. I'm here. You're not alone, Naruto." He lessened her grip and she began to cry "You have friends. You don't have to fight alone."

The girl cried, but not in the sort of childish way she might have done way back when. She truly had grown up into a beautiful woman and he could tell that in her eyes that she meant her words. Despite the fact her eyes were clouded with tears, it was clear that she would stand behind him as a pillar of support.

Too distracted by the crying figure in front of him, he barely noticed the others who stepped into the scene. Sakura shifted from her position and turned to look at the others and Naruto stared at them, his eyes wide with surprise. They were all there. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba… she didn't come alone. He wasn't alone either.

Kiba grinned and stepped forward "Oi, we're all here for yah, stupid. We've all got yer back. So, trust us a lil', hm?"

The others smiled and nodded.

Naruto smiled back. In his mind's eye, he could see the light he had been looking for.

--

A long awaited short chapter. Sorry guys. School's been hectic. Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave comments if you please 3.


End file.
